You Look Beautiful
by life-in-a-tree-house
Summary: After moving from China to Tokyo, Haruno Sakura is a new transfer student at Konoha High. After meeting Uchiha Sasuke, she declares her hatred for him. But will that hatred last? Rated T just in case.


_**DISCLAIMER**_**: I don't own anything but my story plot thingy. And I'm borrowing the characters. XD**

I'm back! And I brought a new story with me! XD I hope you will be impressed with this story, it took me forever to think of a good enough summary. u_u I hope it turned out good... Anyway! I'm going to have Sakura-chan a little nerdy in this story, and a little formal, _and _is kind of going to be like Tohru Honda from _Fruits Basket_ ( you know, putting other people first... or at least that's how her personality is. :P) so this is a warning! I'll also have Sasuke-kun more of a playboy. (Like he isn't enough already -rolls eyes-) And I'm hoping I can make this story real fluffy so wish me luck and tell me what you think!

_Naruto is sad because he hasn't gotten any flames to use to cook his ramen and has given up._

_(Not that I'm complaining. XP But I always accept flames)_

_**Warning: You know those annoying fan girls you love to hate so much? Yeah well they're paying Sasuke-kun a little visit in this story. (Not that **_**I'm**_** one of them...)**_

* * *

_You Look Beautiful_

* * *

"Sakura! Are you almost done? We need to get to the airport!" I heard my mother yell from downstairs.

"I'm almost done!" I yelled back.

I looked at my small, but comfortable room I had lived in ever since I was five. Now that my father's job had moved to Tokyo, so did we. I didn't like the idea of moving to Tokyo, but if I had to, I guess I had to, right? I would just be leaving behind the very few friends I had here. No big deal...

I was almost done packing my belongings when I heard a knock at my door. I turned to my door to see my father standing there.

"Is something wrong Otou-san?" I asked, adjusting my glasses.

"No, I just came up here to take the things you've already packed downstairs." my father said.

I nodded and pointed to some of my already packed belongings across the room. He walked to them and picked up some of the boxes. I turned back to the box I was currently packing my things into when I heard my father speak again.

"Sakura, I know you don't want to move, but look on the bright side. You might make more friends at the new school you'll be going to. You might even find yourself a boyfriend."

I groaned, "Otou-san I already said-"

"That you don't have time for 'friends and boys' and only have time for 'studying and getting into a good college' I know. Fine, I'll be back in a few minutes to get the rest." he said, carrying some of my packed boxes downstairs.

I finished packing the last of my things, and went downstairs. I saw my mother packing some her things into a box.

I walked up to her and asked, "Okaa-san, when are we leaving?"

She turned to me and said, "Oh Sakura, you scared me. Um let's see... we should be leaving in about ten minutes. Why? Do you need more time to pack?"

I shook my head and said, "No, I just wanted to know how long I still have left here..."

My mother stopped packing and looked at me. I looked back at her.

"Sakura, I know you don't want to leave, I don't either, but I promise it'll be a good thing." she said.

I just nodded.

No matter what, I knew I wouldn't like it in Tokyo.

* * *

After the long flight, we had finally gotten to Tokyo. The house we were now living in was pretty average, nothing really special about it.

I grabbed some of my boxes and walked into our new house. I ignored looking through the bottom part of my house and just went to my new room.

When I got to the door, I opened it and was surprised at how big it was. I walked into my pink room and set down my stuff. I walked over to my desk that the movers had already brought in earlier. I had told my father that I wanted one and he agreed to get me one.

I noticed that there was a window in my room also. I walked over to it and opened it. I instantly felt the cool November breeze in my hair as it blew it up lightly. I looked around outside and noticed something. Down the road, I saw a big crowd of people heading this way. I adjusted my glasses and squinted my eyes so I could try to make out what was happening.

As the crowd got closer, I realized that the whole crowd of people was actually a ton of girls chasing someone. I waited patiently for the crowd to get closer. While I was waiting, I noticed that the movers and my parents had also noticed the crowd of girls. I looked back at the huge crowd of now screaming girls and saw that they were chasing a boy.

"Maybe it's a celebrity." I thought.

I decided to go outside and checkout who they were chasing. When I got there the crowd had gotten closer.

"What is going on over there?" my mother asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and looked back at the big crowd.

I was able to see the boy much better. He was maybe a head or two taller than me. He also had hair that reminded me of a chicken's ass. Weird...

I could also clearly hear what the girls were screaming.

"Sasuke-kun! Wait!"

"Please marry me Sasuke-kun!"

"NO! Don't marry a slut like her! Marry _me_!"

"Oh, hell no! Sasuke-kun is going to marry me, you hoe!"

And other things that were high on the swearing.

"Sasuke-kun?" I thought.

I don't remember hearing anything about a singer named Sasuke, or anything like that.

"Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?"

I turned to my father to see he had his thinking face on. Did he know who this 'Uchiha Sasuke' was?

"Do you know him dear?" my mother asked.

"Yes. My boss has two sons and he must be one of them. I think I've met him once or twice." my father replied.

Hm, interesting.

"He's getting away! After him!" I heard a high pitched girly voice say.

I turned back to the crowd of girls and saw that Sasuke was starting to run faster.

"Should we help him out?" I asked.

"Well, if I were him, I'd sure want someone helping me out. I guess we'll have to think of something fast." my father answered.

The crowd was only a few feet away from where we were, so we would have to think of something before all those girls caught up to him. Suddenly, I had thought of something.

"Okaa-san, you call him over here. Otou-san, you get the movers to block all the girls once he's made it across the street to the house. I'll get the door open and keep any of the girls that manage to slip past you out." it wasn't the best plan, but it was the only thing I could think of in such little time.

They looked at each other, turned to me and nodded. I ran to the door and was ready to open it once Sasuke had made it to the house. Meanwhile my mother was calling Sasuke and my father was ordering the movers to block out all the screaming girls.

My mother had succeed in getting Sasuke's attention, now all that had to be done was blocking out the girls long enough to get Sasuke into the house.

He had crossed the street, the girls following him, and headed toward our house. My mother told him to run inside while my father and the movers held off the girls. He only nodded and kept running. I noticed that he looked real sweaty, he must have been running for a while...

Sasuke ran past my father and the movers. They immediately put up a 'wall' to keep the girls from passing. That didn't stop the girls though. They had been able to block most of them, but some had managed to get through and was headed this way.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" one of them yelled, still following Sasuke.

"I already told you, don't call me 'Sasuke-kun' and leave me the hell alone!" Sasuke yelled back.

He was close. I opened the door, ran in, and waited for him to follow. Once he was in, I quickly shut the door and locked it just in time. There was banging on the door and screaming, but it soon stopped.

Looks like the plan was a success.

I heard heavy panting behind me. I turned to see Sasuke on the floor trying to catch his breath. How long had he'd been running?

"Do you want some water?" I asked him.

Not able to speak, he nodded.

I walked over to the kitchen, grabbed a glass, and filled it with water. I walked back to Sasuke and handed him the glass of water. He took it and gulped it down. Damn.

"Thanks" he said, handing me the glass back.

I nodded and took the glass to the sink. I walked back to the front door to see he wasn't panting as much as before, but was still on the floor.

I noticed that he looked the same age as me. I bent down so we were eye level and gaped. He was gorgeous! No wonder those girls were chasing him!

When he looked up at me, I was breath taken by his onyx eyes.

He raised his eyebrow and asked, "What is it?"

I snapped out of my trance and quickly said, "I-It's nothing."

After a minute of awkward silence he spoke.

"You know, you look hideous with those glasses. You should consider getting contacts."

… What! Never mind! He totally sucked!

I stood up and said, "Listen, I don't care who you are. If it weren't for me, you'd still be running for your life! And how do you thank me? After what my parents and I did for you? Get out." I couldn't even look at him.

He looked up at me, but stood up and walked out. I hope I never see him again.

* * *

_Beep... beep... beep... be-_

I pressed the snooze button on my alarm clock and got ready for school. It had been a couple of days since the whole 'Sasuke and his fan girls' incident.

I walked over to my bathroom and jumped in the shower.

After I was out, I got dressed; blow dried my hair, brushed my teeth, and walked downstairs to eat some breakfast.

I made my way over to the table in the kitchen.

"Good morning Sakura."

I sat down at the table and looked at my mother.

"Good morning Okaa-san."

"So, are you ready for your first day at school?"

"I guess." I said, now eating my breakfast.

My father had already gone to work early, so he wasn't here.

After making small talk with my mother and finishing my breakfast, it was time to head to school.

I picked up my book bag and walked outside. I had already said my goodbye to my mother.

I walked for a while, just thinking. That is until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see someone I would prefer not seeing.

He smirked, seeing the annoyed look on my face.

"So I take it you missed me." he said.

I snorted. As if!

"Don't flatter yourself Uchiha."

He chuckled. Damn he was annoying!

"I would like to walk to school in peace, so why don't you piss off?"

"I would, but this is the only way for me to get to school." he said.

I sighed.

"Then why don't you just go ahead of me or something."

"Again, I would, but then my fan girls would probably kill you then come for me. So I guess you're stuck with me." he said, a playful smirk on his face.

Damn it all.

* * *

After, finally, getting to the school, I ditched the Uchiha and went to get my class schedule.

"Thank you." I said, grabbing my schedule.

The lady behind the counter nodded and got back to typing on her computer.

I walked out of the office and ran smack into Sasuke.

His chest his harder than it looks.

"Oh, there you are Sakura. Come on, I'm going to introduce you to some of my friends." he said, grabbing my arm.

Almost immediately, all the girls by us stared. I could feel their glares like knives carving their way into my back. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world.

We walked up to a group of people our age. When we stopped, they turned to see who was interrupting their conversation.

"Oh, it's just Sasuke-teme." a boy with bright blue eyes and yellow spiky hair said.

'Sasuke-teme'?

"Watch it Dobe." Sasuke threatened.

But he didn't seem scared at all. Actually he just smiled and laughed.

"Ahem"

I looked behind the blonde boy and saw four girls; three of them had that _look_.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

One of the girls, who had brunette hair into two separate buns, pointed to me and Sasuke's hands. We looked at them and I realized that he was still holding me arm!

"Okay Sasuke, you can let go now." I said.

He smirked and said, "Sorry, but if I do, you'll just run off again."

I gaped. No!

"Don't torture your girlfriend Sasuke-teme, it's not polite." the blonde boy said.

Sasuke raised his arm and dropped it hard on the blonde boys head.

The blonde boy held his head in pain. One of the girls ran over to him and asked if he was okay, but she stuttered a lot. I wonder why.

"Yeah I'm fine Hinata-chan. I barely felt it." the blonde boy said.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow and asked, "Want me to make sure you feel pain the next time, Naruto?"

Naruto got in a fighting stance, ready for whatever Sasuke was planning.

A boy, whose hair looked like he had a pineapple on his head, sighed and said, "This is so troublesome."

A girl with blonde hair and four pig-tails said, "For once, I agree with you Shikamaru."

Another blonde girl with a long ponytail said, "For _once, _Temari?"

Temari rolled her eyes and replied, "Okay Ino, maybe this isn't the first time."

The girl with two buns as her hair nodded along with Hinata, and two other boys.

One of them had long hair and the same colored eyes as Hinata, the other one was pale and looked similar to Sasuke.

I ran in between them and said, "You two are really starting to get on my last nerve so cut the crap!"

It was silent for a moment.

Then the girl with two buns as her hair said, "Whoa, you got a real keeper here Uchiha."

What? A 'real keeper'? What the hell was that supposed to mean?

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

Naruto smiled and said, "Nice one Tenten."

She smiled too and replied, "I try."

"Only when you want to." the boy with long hair said.

"Shut it Neji."

Neji rolled his eyes, but obeyed.

"All of you shut it." Sasuke said, clearly annoyed.

"What? Are you just mad because your girlfriend got in the middle of our fight?" Naruto asked.

… Girlfriend?

"You're pushing it Dobe." Sasuke said.

"So you admit that she's your girlfriend." the boy, who hadn't spoken for the whole conversation, said.

"You're pushing it too Sai, and no, she is _not _my girlfriend." he replied.

I don't know why, but it felt like my heart had sunk. Why?

"Hey you, what's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Haruno Sakura."

He smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Sakura-chan!"

Sakura-chan?

Just then the bell rang. I looked at my schedule.

"What do you have?" Sasuke asked.

Without looking at him, I said, "Math with Kakashi-sensei."

"I have him too; I'll walk with you to class."

Since I didn't know my way around, I agreed.

* * *

We entered the classroom. There were only two seats left so I was forced to sit next to the Uchiha. Fabulous.

About fifteen minutes later, Kakashi-sensei finally arrived.

"Sorry everyone, I got lost on the path of Life." he claimed.

Most of the students stood up from their seats and yelled, "Liar!"

He only shrugged and sat at his desk.

"Since it's the first day, you all get free time." he said, pulling out an orange book.

Everyone sat up from their seats and met with other friends. I sat there, looking at everyone have a great time. I sighed and lay my chin on my desk, bored. If I would have known I'd have free time, I would have brought a book.

"Sakura."

I turned to my left, where Sasuke was sitting, to see him looking at me.

"What is it this time?" I asked, annoyed by him already.

"Since you have no one else to hang with, how about you hang out with me and the gang?" he asked.

"Sure, why not."

He smirked and I rolled my eyes. What an ass.

* * *

Second period was just as boring as first. The teacher decided that fee time would be okay. And I got stuck sitting next to him again.

It was basically like this all the way until lunch. And turns out, I had the same schedule as Sasuke. Nice.

I followed Sasuke to the cafeteria. It was crowded, but we managed to get to Naruto's table. I sat down next to Hinata, while Sasuke sat next to Naruto. Thank Kami-sama.

Everyone was talking to each other; I wasn't having much fun though. I hated being in big groups, I just felt uncomfortable in them. And apparently, the girls noticed that.

"Sakura."

I turned to my right and saw Temari, Tenten, and Ino looking at me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why don't you go spend some time in the school's garden? It's nice and quiet there." Tenten suggested.

I thought about it for a moment. I nodded.

"It's behind the school. You can't miss it." Ino said.

I smiled, thanked them, stood up, and walked away from the table. I got the feeling that someone was staring at me, but I was in a crowded place, of course one person might be staring.

* * *

I walked to the back of the school and was completely mesmerized by what I saw. The girls were right, there was no way I could have missed _this_.

I walked into the huge garden filled with sakura trees, rose bushes, and all kinds of different plants. I found a bench and sat on it. I closed my eyes. I could feel the wind push my hair back. It felt so peaceful here.

"Sakura."

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see Sasuke standing in front of me. I didn't even hear him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I came here because I don't like being in a big group, I can't deal with all the noises either. I came here because it's so peaceful and quiet. Why are you here?" I asked.

"Because you're here." he said, sitting down next to me on the bench.

He came here because _I_ was here?

"Sakura, can't you see without your glasses?" Sasuke asked.

I raised my eyebrow. Where was he going with this...?

"No, I can't. That's the whole point of wearing glasses." I told him.

"Take them off and describe what everything looks like."

"Why?"

"Just do it, Sakura."

I sighed, but obeyed.

I took my glasses off. I was instantly met with a very blurry vision.

"Oh Kami-sama, why do I have to do this, Sasuke? I can't see a thing. From where you are, you look blurry too."

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

_That _caught me off guard.

"W-What?"

"Have you ever been kissed before?"

I blushed slightly, but shook my head. I was still waiting for that 'special someone'. But where was he going with this!

"Hey Sakura, can see me clearer now?" he asked as he got closer to me.

I blushed slightly, but nodded. He did look much clearer now that he was right in front of me.

"Good because I want you to remember who gave you your first kiss." he said quietly.

What! But I couldn't say anything because Sasuke was already an inch away from my face.

"S-Sasuke I-" I tried to say, but was interrupted.

"You know, you look beautiful without your glasses on." he said softly.

I froze, which only gave him a perfect opportunity to kiss me, which he took.

The kiss was soft and passionate at the same time. I could feel the heat on my face increase with each passing second, but I ignored it and focused on the kiss. It lasted only seconds longer before we broke it so we could breathe.

I was completely stunned. I couldn't even move!

Sasuke just looked at me, a smirk on his face.

I was going to question him, but I heard someone jump out of the bushes in front of us. Naruto... somehow I expected it though.

"Woo! Sasuke-teme!" he said.

The rest of the gang came out from their hiding places and walked over to Naruto.

"Naruto, you baka!" They said in union.

I turned to Sasuke, he didn't look very happy.

"Five seconds."

"Right." Naruto said, as he ran for his life.

A couple of seconds later, he dashed off after Naruto.

"Oh, Sakura." Ino called.

She had a phone in her hand and it... had the picture of me and Sasuke's kiss.

I felt the heat return to my face. I tried to cover it with my hands, but by then everyone was laughing.

Then all of a sudden, we heard someone scream.

"Naruto-baka." we all said in unison.

* * *

I finally finished! I wanted to post this up after I was done with _This Horrible and Painful Thing I Call My Life_ but I just kept getting ideas nonstop! So I decided to post it early. XP And if you haven't noticed, I made Sakura hate Sasuke in the beginning like in the other story. u_u I didn't want it to be like that, but I thought it would make this story a little better, but I won't do it in the next SasuSaku fic I do I swear! But yeah. XP So, did you think it was fluffy enough? How about the ending? Over all, was it good enough? Please tell me what you thought! It'll help me in the future! But until next time! BYE! _-gaarafangirl14_


End file.
